Cuidado con lo que deseas
by metitus
Summary: Unas palabras, un deseo involuntario y repentino... Lo siento Vegeta, tu realidad ya no existe, ¡lograrás aprender tu leccion, Principe? Un fic de Mutty y Apolonia.
1. Las consecuencias de un impulso

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, sólo este fic.

**Notas de autoras:** Bueno... pequeña aclaración antes de comenzar a leer este fic, si bien es en su concepto un Bulma/Vegeta, tenemos que tener en cuenta que gran parte de la historia conllevará a la pareja Bulma/Radditz, si bien nuestro fin es simplemente demostrar el amor profundo del príncipe a su princesa, en esta historia vamos a ver una pareja momentanea y no tan nueva en la historia de los fanfics, si les interesa... bienvenidos sean, y si no, es una pena porque la historia será muy romántica y atrapante. Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos nuestros futuros lectores.

**Cuidado con lo que deseas**

Un fic de Mutty y Apolonia.

* * *

"¿Cuántas millones de veces te he dicho que tienes que pasar más tiempo con tu familia?" Gritó desesperada la mujer de cabello azul.

Vegeta tomó un respiro, alzó la vista y miró furioso a su linda mujer.

"Ya basta mujer, muchas veces hemos discutido esto," hizo una pausa y volvió a mirarla directo a los ojos. "ya te dije que entrenar es mi prioridad, tu bien sabes que ni los mocosos ni tu superarán eso en mi lista de prioridades." Se cruzó de brazos y giró la vista a un lado.

"Ay Vegeta, me tienes harta, te doy techo, comida, una cámara de gravedad, tienes a la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra a tu disposición todas las malditas noches, ¿y no puedes dejar tu egoísmo de lado ni siquiera por un mísero instante?" Dijo casi llorando la peliazul.

Vegeta ya no entendía bien que era lo que la mujer pretendía. Se pasaba horas entrenando en la casa, dormía con ella todas las noches, ¡incluso sacaba a pasear a la mocosa! Y nada la conformaba. ¿Acaso era tan insano decirle que se iría a entrenar al desierto por unas semanas?

"Pues haz lo que quieras Vegeta, ya no me importas, yo criaré a mis hijos sola, y tú vete. Serás igual que Goku, abandonando siempre a la familia." Dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos para contener sus lágrimas. "Entrenar, entrenar, no hay nada más que eso en sus malditas mentes, ¡malditos monos! Sólo quedaban dos y yo tenía que elegir uno, soy una idiota."

"No me compares con el gusano mujer, yo no soy igual que él. Y no criarás a los mocosos sola mujer, ya deja de decir idioteces, me voy por unos días, no sé que tanto alboroto." Dijo ya un poco cansado de la situación.

"Vete Vegeta, pero cuando cruces esa maldita puerta no habrá lugar para ti en esta casa nunca más, ¿me has escuchado?" Se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando al príncipe con la palabra en la boca.

"Que así sea entonces mujer idiota." Gritó el hombre ya harto de tanta idiotez.

* * *

Bulma seguía con sus tareas en el laboratorio, tratando de reponerse de la última pelea. Si había algo que le hacía mal, definitivamente era pelearse con Vegeta.

Tecleaba sin cesar, mirando al monitor vacíamente, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero el ruido de su infernal tecleo la hizo volver a la realidad. Un poco más y se quedaba sin computadora por la fuerza que estaba poniendo a la hora de teclear.

Le dio un último golpe al teclado, para salvar lo que había hecho. Definitivamente ya no podía seguir trabajando tranquilamente.

"Miauu." Escuchó desde el pasillo.

"Gracias al cielo que apareces Tama-tama. Siempre llegas en el momento oportuno." Suspiró la mujer mirando a la mascota de su padre.

"Miauuu." Respondió el gatito, como haciéndole saber que la entendía. Se le subió en la falda como queriéndola consolar.

"Gracias Tama-tama. ¿Qué haría sin ti en estos momentos?" Dijo la peliazul contenta de su compañía.

Tama-tama simplemente ronroneó en respuesta, feliz de haber tranquilizado un poco a su dueña.

"Más tarde continuaré con esto." Dijo poniéndose de pie, saliendo del laboratorio. Era hora de un merecido descanso.

* * *

Después de una hora de volar casi sin rumbo alguno, Vegeta aterrizó en un terreno vacío. Se sentó sobre una roca a reflexionar lo que había sucedido.

"¿Realmente la mujer no querrá que vuelva?" Pensó un poco decepcionado el Príncipe. "Bah, debe ser un capricho más, esa mujer se está volviendo loca últimamente." Trató de autoconvencerse el morocho.

Se puso de pie, mirando al terreno testeándolo. Pronto estaría más vacío que ahora. Así que era momento de ponerse en marcha.

Sacó una cápsula, que contenía diez robots, y comenzó a entrenar.

Pasaron dos horas, recibió mil ataques que los robots rebotaron para Vegeta, pero al cabo de dos largas horas, ya no quedaban robots que anduviesen.

Vegeta se volteó de repente, sintiendo una presencia cerca de él. Trató de no darle importancia, pero estaba bastante aturdido y agotado como para dejarlo pasar.

"¿Quién demonios anda ahí?" Dijo amenazadoramente.

* * *

Bulma mientras tanto trataba de despejar su mente haciend algo de comida para sus hijos. Trunks había pasado varias horas entrenando con Goten, y ya estaban reclamando algo para alimentarse, mientra que Bra recién volvía del centro comercial, y estaba a punto de ver unas películas para relajarse de tanto ajetreo.

"¡Ahh, que bueno es estar en casa!" dijo la jovencita peliazul, el vivo retrato de su madre cuando tenía su edad.

La muchachita cambiaba los canales de la televisión, recostada en el sofá, viendo llegar a Trunks y Goten de su entrenamiento. _Esos muchachos nunca cambiarán_. Pensó haciendo caso omiso a los cansados chicos que se dirigieron directo a la cocina.

_¿Será que todo va a salirme mal hoy?_ Pensó Bulma, mirando como se le habían quemado las palomitas que había preparado para Bra. Tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, optó por seguir preparando los sandwitches para los jóvenes, hasta que fue interrumpida por el saludo de su primogénito.

"¡Hola mamá!" gritó sonriente Trunks desde el marco de la puerta, observando a su madre que trataba de alcanzar la mantequilla de la alacena.

Bulma perdió la concentración y todo el sandwitch se le cayó al suelo, gritando de la frustración y mirando a los muchachos que la interrumpieron con pura ira.

Goten se puso detrás de su amigo, con sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, tratando de escapar de la ira de su tía adoptiva.

Bulma apretó sus puños, cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de todo, mientras escuchaba que Trunks le decía algo. Se dio vuelta en dirección a los muchachos, aún con los ojos cerrados, con el rostro completamente rojo de la ira, y dijo muy despacio; "vayan a su cuarto, enseguida encargo pizzas."

Los muchachos suspiraron aliviados, y prácticamente salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Trunks, temiendo que su suerte prontamente desaparezca y que Bulma decida castigarlos haciéndoles algo, obligándolos a cualquier cosa. Cuando Bulma se enfadaba, mejor estar lejos.

Bra los vio correr por la escalera y pensó que quizá tenía que ver con el fuerte estruendo que había escuchado venir de la cocina. "Quizá mamá está ofuscada hoy." dijo para sí, mientras seguía mirando la televisión. "Creo que mejor no la voy a molestar... por las dudas me voy a mi habitación y pido algo para comer..." se puso de pie y mientras se dirigía a su cuarto pensó "mejor llamo a Pan un rato, seguro que tendrá muchas cosas que contarme del colegio hoy." rió tiernamente la jovencita mientras corría sin hacer mucho ruido para no enfurecer más a su madre.

* * *

Vegeta por su parte, miraba al suelo a sus robots destrozados, respiraba con dificultad porque estuvo entrenando sin cesar, y seguía en posición de batalla gritando enfermizamente "¿Quién demonios está ahí?".

Nadie le respondía, sólo el viento que quedaba por sus poderosos ataques, y la arena del desierto que le caía sobre el rostro.

"Más te vale que no seas tú Kakarotto porque si no te patearé el trasero hasta cansarme." escupió por lo bajo, mirando al desierto nuevamente.

_Esto no tiene sentido,_ pensó el Príncipe. _Debo estar volviéndome loco,_ reflexionó mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo su soledad.

Se irguió, volvió a mirar a su alrededor para reasegurarse que estaba solo realmente, y se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

_Quizá meditar me ayudará a concentrarme mejor,_ pensó el Príncipe. Luego cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Pensar en cosas que lo distraigan de sus propias distracciones. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a buscar el ki de su mujer. Lo sintió, débil como siempre, lejos de dónde él estaba, y por un momento se le erizó la piel. El ki de su mujer parecía haber incrementado un poco, y los mocosos parecían estar cerca de ella. _Debe estar furiosa_, pensó el fornido guerrero. _Pobres mocosos_, rió entre dientes, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa.

Luego de unos minutos puso su mente en blanco, pero no pasaron más de diez minutos que la mujer volvía a aparecer en sus pensamientos. "¡Maldición, así no se puede entrenar!" gritó con fúrica desesperación el guerrero, tratando de seguir con su entrenamiento. Se puso de pie, miró nuevamente al desierto y lanzó un poderoso Final Flash destruyendo todo a su paso. "Basta de idioteces, es hora de entrenar de verdad."

* * *

"¡BRA!" Gritó enloquecida la mujer. "¡Cuelga el maldito teléfono, AHORA!"

La mujer enfiló paso escaleras arriba, furiosa por que su hija estuvo hablando por teléfono dos horas sin parar y no podía comunicarse con la pizzería.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Bra, la niña acababa de terminar su comunicación con Pan, y lo único que Bulma alcanzó a escuchar fue un "hablamos luego que mamá está furiosa."

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho jovencita que no puedes utilizar tanto el teléfono cuando lo necesito?" La miró con rudeza y continuó. "No me obligues a castigarte."

Bra tragó duro y alzó la vista hacia su madre con ojos de cachorrito implorando perdón.

"No te enojes mamá, de última siempre puedes utilizar mi celular." Dijo la niña tratando de recomponer la situación.

Bulma se quedó congelada por un momento, mirando a su hija y sintiéndose una completa inútil a la vez. _Mi coeficiente intelectual debe haber decrecido un cincuenta por ciento desde que estoy con Vegeta._ _¡CÓMO DEMONIOS NO ME DI CUENTA!_ La frustración era inmensa, todo le estaba saliendo mal, y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue gritar lo más fuerte que le dio su voz y salir corriendo directo a su laboratorio, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para distraerse.

Trunks y Goten la vieron correr desaforadamente y no entendían absolutamente nada, se alejaron de la puerta, temiendo ser partícipes de un castigo de la enfurecida mujer, o simplemente recibir un buen golpe por interponerse en su camino.

Cuando por fin escucharon que Bulma había llegado a su laboratorio, había azotado la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, y su interminable grito se hacía inaudible tras las fuertes paredes del laboratorio, los muchachos se miraron y suspiraron entre aliviados y atemorizados.

"Yo creo que mejor deberíamos irnos de tu casa Trunks. Este no es un lugar seguro hoy." Dijo Goten.

"Tienes razón," respondió el muchacho de cabello lavanda, y levantó un dedo de una mano como demostrando que se le había ocurrido una brillante idea. "¡Vamos a entrenar con papá! ¡Él siempre tiene ánimos para entrenar!" Respondió Trunks, seguro que esa iba a ser la mejor opción.

"Tienes razón Trunks, vamos a entrenar con Vegeta." Respondió su amigo con una sonrisa naif.

* * *

Vegeta por su parte escupía al suelo del árido terreno, respirando entre pausas, con cincuenta robots a su alrededor destruidos por su insesable destrucción.

Se había hecho daño como para una semana en reposo, pero no le importaba, la mujer lo había puesto de un humor de perros y como no tenía a nadie con quien desquitarse seguía entrenando sin parar. Además era una buena forma de no pensar en esa estúpida presencia que sentía cerca y que no le respondía a sus llamados.

"¡YA ESTOY HARTO!" gritó desesperado el guerrero.

Sintió que la comisura de su labio se transformaba en una leve sonrisa cuando sus sentidos lo alertaron de dos presencias que se acercaban rápidamente. Eran el mocoso y el mocoso del gusano. Que mejor excusa para golpearlos que hoy. No sabían en lo que se metían.

Mientras esperaba, Vegeta creyó escuchar una leve risa detrás de él. Trató de no hacerle caso, porque si lo hacía iba a terminar haciendo volar el planeta entero, y eso no le convenía.

Decidió esperar a los dos muchachos sentado, de brazos cruzados, con una maléfica expresión en sus facciones. Por lo menos ahora iba a tener a quien golpear un rato.

Goten y Trunks llegaron al vacío terreno y miraron a Vegeta que todavía tenía los ojos entreabiertos, como esperándolos. En su rostro estaba implantada esa maldad que tanto temían. _Elegimos un mal momento_, pensó arrepentido Trunks. _Nos va a matar_, pensó a su vez Goten; mientras Vegeta se levantaba para acercarse a sus nuevos compañeros de batalla.

* * *

Bulma ya tenía su guardapolvo puesto, ya había terminado de hacer el pedido de las treinta pizzas para lo muchachos desde su propio celular, y ahora estaba haciendo unos experimentos que tenía pendientes.

Los pitidos de las máquinas la estaban volviendo loca, y trataba de hacer todo lo posible para mantenerse tranquila, no podía perder la concentración esta vez, porque poner una gota de más en el vaso de precipitados podía causar un gran desastre.

Mientras hacía los cálculos y trataba de que todo salga perfecto, llegó al resultado. Le costó horrores, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que ese día había sido demasiado caótico para su gusto, y en lo único que su mente podía pensar era en lo mucho que odiaba los caprichos deVegeta.

Puso la hoja a un lado, ya había pasado media hora de hacer cuentas, y había puesto el lápiz en su oreja por si lo necesitaba. Ya había llegado el momento de pasar el contenido de la probeta al vaso de precipitados, y tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

"Uno," y miraba cuidadosamente si el nuevo compuesto hacía reacción o no. "Dos," siguió contando la peliazul.

Su gato mientras tanto se acercaba para frotarse contra su pierna y Bulma hizo un pequeño temblor en sus manos y casi gritó pateando con fuerza al pobre Tama-tama.

"¡Ahhhh, casi me matas de un susto!" le dijo al pobre gato que salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Dio un fuerte suspiro, y miró sus manos, por suerte no se había derramado nada, así que nada nefasto había sucedido.

"Bueno, tengo que relajarme." se volvió a repetir. "Tres," siguió contando despacio, y justo en el momento que estaba por poner la última gota sonó el timbre de la corporación trayendo el pedido de las pizzas.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" gritó Bulma mientras todo el contendio de la probeta caía en el vaso de precipitados provocando una fuerte explosión llenando el laboratorio de un humo espeso y oscuro.

"¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOON!" volvió a gritar la mujer, ya desesperada. Salió corriendo, con todo el cabello revuelto, el rostro completamente negro por los residuos de la explosión y se dirigió hacia la puerta a retirar el pedido.

El muchacho de las entregas no pudo más que reirse al ver el calamitoso estado de la gran Bulma Briefs y le entregó las pesadas treinta cajas de pizza.

Bulma las llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina y tiró las cajas con frustración.

* * *

Mientras que Vegeta y los muchachos seguían entrenando, los muchachos comenzaban a desesperarse, ya no sabían que hacer, Vegeta se precipitaba contra ellos sin piedad una y otra vez y los muchachos no paraban de arrepentirse de la decición que habían tomado.

"Trunks, sólo nos queda una alternativa si no queremos morir ahora." Dijo muy preocupado Goten.

"Tienes razón Goten." Miró el muchacho a su amigo poniéndose en posición para dar su último esfuerzo a la batalla, ambos ya convertidos en Súper Saiyajin.

Los dos muchachos se alejaron de Vegeta lanzándole un fuerte ataque y se pusieron en posición repitiendo a coro: "FUUUUUUUUUUU-" se acercaron con las manos levantadas; "SIOOOOOOOOOOON!" dieron unos pasos, mientras Vegeta trataba de ver los movimientos de los mocosos entre el humo.

"Maldición." pensó el Príncipe, "esto no se ve bien." Dijo entre dientes mientras aparecía ante él el orgulloso Gotenks.

"Quizá con Goten y Trunks pudiste, pero yo he venido a derrotarte, ante tí, el mejor guerrero de la historia, Gotenks." Dijo el nuevo guerrero alzando dos dedos en un símbolo de victoria.

Lucharon arduamente por unos quince minutos, y Vegeta se desconcentró al sentir el ki de su mujer incrementarse una vez más, cosa que a Gotenks le sirvió para estampar al orgulloso príncipe contra un muro de rocas, dejándolo semi inconsciente.

Vegeta escupió algo de sangre, dándose por vencido en la batalla por primera vez en su vida, y gritando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, mientras Gotenks lo miraba asombrado por verlo tan distraido de la batalla.

Vegeta se arrodilló y comenzó a gritar como un niño pequeño, lleno de frustración, "¡¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!!" gritó mirando en dirección a la corporación cápsula.

* * *

Bulma en ese mismo momento comenzó a llorar, sintió que todo le salió mal durante el día, que todo parecía estar hecho para destrozarle su poca paciencia.

Alzó la vista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miró en dirección a los suburbios de la ciudad, donde sin saberlo, se encontraba su amado esposo, puso una mano contra la mesa y con la otra en forma de puño le pegó un golpe que ella no sintió dolerle en ese momento, y gritó al unísono con su lejano marido. "¡¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!!"

**Notas de Metitus (Mutty):** Nuestro segundo fic juntas, wiiii, con la ayuda de Apolonia que gracias a ti pude escribirlo, porque me animaste a hacerlo, y como el primer fic no lo dediqué, este si va dedicado a ti amigua! Paz!

* * *


	2. Una sorpresa inesperada

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes nos pertenencen, sólo este fic.

**Cuidado con lo que deseas**

Un fic de Mutty y Apolonia

* * *

Vegeta seguía llorando de la frustración, el nuevo guerrero miraba la escena entre divertido y apenado, mirando al orgulloso Saiyajin arrodillarse en el suelo, mientras sus lágrimas caían sin poder detenerse. Gotenks dio un paso al frente pero la inquietante frustración del hombre que, cuando Gotenks no existía, era su padre y su tío adoptivo, lo hizo reflexionar sobre su acción, y decidió despegar, y partir rumbo hacia la casa de Goku, todavía se había quedado con ganas de seguir luchando un rato, y además tenía que dejar al príncipe reflexionar sobre aquello que tanto le perturbaba la mente.

Vegeta seguía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos de martirio, arrancando parte de la roca del suelo mientras cerraba sus manos. Dejó de gritar, pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo al suelo, mojando sus puños, sintiéndose impotente.

Y fue ahí que sintió la presencia de nuevo, fue ahí que sintió a una persona, de muy pequeño tamaño, flotando junto a él, mirando su desdicha, observándolo en su humillación. Por suerte su enemigo se había ido, a pesar de haberse fusionado, esos muchachos habían aprendido algo de discreción.

Vegeta cerró aún más fuerte sus ojos, y se sentó de la misma manera que lo hace un oriental a la hora de comer frente a la mesa, mientras seguía sintiendo esa molesta presencia que tanto lo enfurecía.

Giró su cabeza, abrió despaciosamente sus ojos y miró fijamente a la mujercita que estaba flotando, ahora visible, junto a su hombro. No medía más de treinta centímetros de largo, vestía un atuendo que parecía sacado de un baúl de ropa de teatro que ya no se usaba, de color violeta, tenía el pelo color chocolate, ojos grandes y vistozos combinando con el color de su vestido, un color de piel pálido, y una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Preguntó simplemente el príncipe.

"Mi nombre es Aminessa." Dijo dando una tierna sonrisa en dirección al rostro del Saiyajin.

"¿Qué demonios hace persiguiéndome, insecto?" Respondió preguntando el orgulloso guerrero, en un tono que denotaba el gran disgusto al respecto de la intromisión.

La mujercita cambió su actitud ante su grosera respuesta, y decidió que era el momento que había esperado para darle al orgulloso príncipe su lección.

"Vine aquí para hacerte entender un par de cosas, príncipe." Dijo, haciendo brillar un aura celeste alrededor de ambos, desconcertando a Vegeta, transportándolos a un lugar completamente carente de paisajes, completamente carente de colores, completamente vacío.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos esperando al siempre héroe aparecer. Ya habían pasado cinco años de no reunirse, y ese día finalmente iba a ser el tan esperando reencuentro.

Bulma y Lunch eran las encargadas de preparar toda la comida, si Goku venía, eso quería decir que iban a necesitar camionadas de comida, iban a tener que trabajar muchas horas. Era sabido que Goku entrenaba demasiado, pero nadie entendía como le entraba tanta comida en el cuerpo, y como parecía no crecer al ritmo de los demás.

A Bulma siempre le llamó la atención su desaforada manera de comer, y mediante los años pasaban, cómo su cuerpo crecía tan despacio. "Quizá algún día investigue sus genes." pensó la peliazul. "Tal vez tenga algo que ver con su cola." Reafirmó la joven, mientras seguía preparando el suculento almuerzo.

* * *

"¿Qué se supone que eres?" Inquirió ofuscado el Saiyajin.

"Un hada, y vengo a traerte al mundo que deseaste." Sonrió victoriosa la jovencita.

"¿Qué demonios es esto, hada idiota?" Preguntó furioso el Príncipe, mirando a la escena de su mujer, con algunos años menos, en Kame House, preparando un almuerzo.

"Lo que tú deseaste Vegeta, un mundo donde Bulma no te conozca; un mundo sin ella contigo y sin ti con ella." Respondió sencillamente el hada, también contemplando la escena.

"Deja de decir idioteces." Espetó indignado. Giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su mujer y gritó. "Mujer, basta de idioteces y vámonos de aquí."

Bulma seguía cocinando sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. "¿Qué demonios?" dijo el Príncipe para sí. "Ya basta de juegos, mujer, deja de lado los berrinches y vámonos, ¡YA!"

El hada ahora flotaba junto a Vegeta, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, mirando la escena un tanto triste y divertida a la vez.

"Vegeta, ¿has escuchado alguna vez sobre los tres fantasmas de la Navidad?" Preguntó al pasar la mujercita.

Vegeta se volteó a mirar a su indeseada compañera y respondió mirándola amenazadoramente. "No, y no me interesa escuchar estúpidas historias." Dejó de mirarla y volvió a su antiguo objetivo. "Mujer, basta de idioteces, ¡vámonos!"

"No te escucha." comentó el hada con sencillez. Vegeta se volteó de cuerpo entero, incrédulo, y miró al hada como esperando que repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

"No te escucha Vegeta, tu no existes en este mundo, como tando lo deseaste, ella no puede verte ni oirte, no puede sentirte; ella no sabe que estás aquí, porque no es tu cuerpo quien presencia todo esto, sino tu mente." Vegeta estaba haciendo un infinito esfuerzo por mantenerse calmo, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

"Al igual que en los tres fantasmas de la Navidad." Volvió a comentar el hada.

"¿Qué son esos tres fantasmas?" Preguntó el Príncipe observando a su mujer ocultando su melancolía, y tratando de calmar su creciente ira.

"Es una leyenda navideña, donde se le enseña a una persona tres cosas diferentes. Cada fantasma representa un tiempo;" el hada dejó de mirar la escena y miró de lleno a su compañero. "Cada fantasma le muestra a esta persona en cuestión su presente, su pasado y su futuro; pero hay una diferencia aquí, Vegeta." El Príncipe frunció el ceño. "Los fantasmas de la Navidad te devuelven a tu mundo para que después de aprender tu lección remedies tus errores." Hizo una pequeña pausa. "Tú no tienes lección que aprender aquí, y no podrás volver a tu mundo." Dijo, tratando de ocultar la realidad entre risitas.

"¿QUÉ QUE?" Gritó furioso el Príncipe, tomando al hada con la mano listo para asesinarla. "¡Escúchame bien criatura endemoniada, tú me devuelves a mi mundo, y yo te dejo con vida; no tienes mucho que pensar, así que ¡HAZLO YA!"

El rostro del hada se comenzaba a tornar violáceo mientras el Príncipe afianzaba su agarre.

"Es... cuch... a Veg... et... a." Dijo entre alientos el hada, mientras el Príncipe la liberaba para que pudiera hablar. El hada tosió un rato y luego continuó. "Mira Vegeta, primero no vuelvas a hacer eso, porque la única que puede devolverte a tu mundo soy yo, así que no puedes matarme por eso; y segundo, volverás, pero sólo cuando aprendas tu lección Vegeta." Vegeta comenzó a enfurecerse entonces.

"¡Me mentiste!" Dijo ardiendo de rabia.

"Bueno, sí y no. Ya cálmate de una vez Vegeta, que mal carácter que tienes." El hada comenzó a revolotear alrededor de su compañero.

"Digamos que sólo dije la verdad a medias. Volverás, sí, si aprendes tu lección; pero conociéndote dudo que ese momento llegue." Dijo reflexiva.

"Sólo entraré en tu estúpido juego porque quiero volver, pero quiero que sepas, que cuando esté de regreso en MI mundo, eres hada muerta, ¿entendido?" Dijo pausadamente el hombre de cabello azabache.

"Ssí." Respondió temerosa la mujercita.

* * *

"¡Ahhh! ¿Qué diabos es ese ruido?" Gritó la peliazul arrojando una gran bandeja llena de comida, que afortunadamente fue atrapada por Yamcha.

"_Siempre la misma torpeza, nunca cambiarás mujer."_ Pensó el Príncipe, ya resignado a no ser más que un simple espectador, mirando con desgano el nuevo destino que recibiría su mujer.

"Ten cuidado Bulma, no vaya a ser que te lastimes." Dijo el muchacho, preocupado por su novia.

"_Maldita sabandija."_ Volvió a pensar el Príncipe.

"Ya llegaron; ¡ya llegaron!" Gritó emocionado Puar al mirar por la ventana; haciendo que todos salieran a recibir a su amigo.

"_¿A quién mierda esperarán?"_ reflexionó Vegeta mirando también hacia la ventana. No pasaron dos segundos que su rostro demostró que había reconocido al invitado. Su asco denotaba todo.

"Kakarotto."Gritó furioso, observando a su némesis llegar, junto a la harpía de su esposa, quien sostenía en brazos al llorón de su hijo.

"¿Qué tal muchachos? ¡Tanto tiempo!" Saludó el joven, bajándose de la nube voladora, ayudando a su mujer y a su hijo a bajar también. Manteniendo siempre esa eterna sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza. "¿Cómo han estado?" preguntó aún sonriendo, con la mano detrás de su cabeza.

Los demás miraban entre increíblemente alegres y sorprendidos.

"¡Goku! ¡Milk!" Saludaban los presentes. "¡Era hora que nos visitaran!"

* * *

Vegeta seguía inmerso en su furia y su no entendimiento. Habían cosas de este lugar que lo desconcertaban, más allá, claro está, que su mujer no podía verlo ni sentirlo ni escucharlo. Todos eran más jóvenes, incluso Kakarotto se veía casi como cuando el llegó a la Tierra, y su ki se sentía casi insignificante.

"¿No reconoces el tiempo?" Preguntó Aminessa.

"No." Respondió Vegeta sin mirarla. "¿Dónde mierda estamos?"

"Es antes que llegara Radditz." Dijo ella simplemente.

* * *

Todos salieron a saludar a su gran amigo Goku, el héroe que los había salvado ya más de una vez, y a su joven esposa, Milk.

"¿Qué traes ahí?" Preguntó curioso el Maestro Roshi, señalando detrás de Goku.

"Vamos Gohan, saluda a los muchachos." Dijo tiernamente Milk mientras Goku los miraba sonriendo.

"¿Gohan?" Repitieron varios al mismo tiempo.

Cuando un pequeño niño asomó su tímido rostro desde los brazos de su madre, y saltó hacia los de su padre para conocer a los amigos del que sus padres siempre hablaban.

"Buenos días." Dijo ruborizándose el pequeñito mientras saludaba a todos agachando levemente la cabeza.

"¿Go.. Goku... él es... tu?" Tartamudeó Bulma, sin poder creer la gran alegría que estaba presenciando.

"Si." Respondió rápidamente Goku, sorprendiendo a muchos que había entendido la pregunta antes de ser formulada por completo. "Es nuestro hijo, su nombre es Gohan."

"¡Pero miren que hermoso es! Es un mini Goku." Dijo Puar acercándose al niño, que le sonreía tímidamente.

"¡Y hasta tiene colita!" Comentó Oolong sonriendo también.

"Son Gohan. Me da gusto que respetes tanto a la figura de tu abuelo, muchacho." Dijo sabiamente el Maestro Roshi, mientras los hacía entrar a la casa para poder probar el almuerzo que su invitado mayor ansiaba tan desesperadamente.

Bulma y Lunch entraron rápidamente, seguidas por Oolong y Puar, pero los demás se quedaron petrificados por un instante, no eran capaces de moverse, algo estaba mal, muy mal.

"¿Qué... qué es eso?" Preguntó aterrorizado Krillin, alzando su vista hacia el cielo.

"No lo sé, pero se aproxima demasiado rápido." Respondió Goku.

"Es un ki demasiado maligno, nunca sentí algo tan poderoso en mi vida." Dijo el Maestro Roshi, recordando todos sus años de experiencia en los combates.

* * *

_'Ilusos'_, pensó el Príncipe observando la escena. _'Es solo Radditz'_.

El sujeto aterrizo en la playa, siendo observado por todos los presentes

"¿Qué significa este olor a muerte?" el Maestro Roshi no comprendía, pero logro ver algo que si le ayudo a entender.

"¡Kakarotto te reconocí de inmediato, te pareces mucho a nuestro padre!"

"¿Kakarotto...?" Goku no lograba comprender.

"¿Quién eres tu y porque llamas de esa manera a Goku?" gritó Krillin sin aparente razón.

"¡Kakarotto porque los humanos siguen con vida, tu mision aquí era la completa eliminacion!" Raditz estaba furioso.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quién rayos eres?"

"Goku ten cuidado ese sujeto tiene una cola." el Maestro Roshi dijo lo que anteriormente observó, una cola... eso quiere decir que el...

"Kakarotto veo que te has olvidado de quien eres, ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? Un momento, ¿dónde esta tu cola?"

"¿Mi cola?, me la quitaron hace tiempo, ¿quién eres?"

"Goku hay algo que tengo que decirte, tu abuelo me comentó que hace mucho tiempo

en las montañas encontró una extraña nave, en esa nave había un pequeño bebé, tu abuelo intentó cuidarlo y criarlo, pero este siempre respondía de una manera agresiva, hasta que un día, mientras caminaban por el valle este se cayó, el niño sobrevivió al golpe y desde entonces su manera de actuar fue diferente, se convirtio en un niño muy bueno... ese bebé eres tu Goku" el Maestro Roshi observo a su pupilo con un deje de tristeza.

"Ya comprendo Kakarotto, por eso olvidaste tu misión, pero eso ya no importa, es ahora cuando puedes redimirte, mata a todos los humanos de la tierra y te concedere el perdón, asi podrás volver con nosotros."

"Pero antes te diré quien soy, soy un Saiyajin y mi nombre es Radditz soy tu hermano."

Al decir esto todos los presentes ahogaron un grito.

* * *

**N/A:** Mil gracias por sus reviews! Nunca creí que tuviera alguno, y más gracias a Apolonia que prácticamente escribio ella mucho de este cap. Esperemos que les guste y sigan dejando sus reviews. Sean críticas, piedras, tomates o alguna otra cosa... .


	3. Piedad ¿o un grave error?

**Ten cuidado con lo que deseas**

Un fic de Mutty y Apolonia.

* * *

El sol brillaba en su máximo exponente, la tarde prometía un hermoso día por delante, excepto para quienes estaban en la isla del maestro Roshi, observando la cruel y sádica sonrisa del guerrero que se había presentado ante ellos con el nombre de Radditz.

'Ese hombre dice ser mi hermano, eso no es posible.' Pensó Goku sintiendo algo de temor por primera vez en su vida. Sentía como el cuerpecito de Gohan temblaba mientras sus pequeños brazos se aferraban fuertemente a su musculosa pierna, y escuchaba sus leves sollozos.

Radditz dio un paso adelante, y notó al pequeño niño que se escondía tras el cuerpo de su hermano.

"¿Quién es el mocoso, Kakarotto?" Preguntó sospechando la venidera respuesta.

Bulma dio un paso adelante, tratando de evitar que Radditz sacara la conclusión que llevaría al caos a todos; pero fue detenida por la mano del maestro Roshi, que sabiamente la alejó un poco del peligro.

"Aléjate de él..." Dijo entre dientes Goku, sospechando levemente lo que podía pasar por la mente de ese sádico hombre.

El morrudo guerrero sólo se acercó un paso más y movió su cola al ver al niño, que por miedo, también movía la suya. "¡Qué bien! ¿Así que tienes un hijo?" Le dijo dando otro paso adelante. "Nuestra raza renacerá con esta maravillosa noticia..." soltó un bufido de leve desdén hacia los humanos detrás de su hermano, se acercó más hacia Goky, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago, enviándolo varios metros por la arena.

"Me lo llevaré... si lo quieres de vuelta Kakarotto, tendrás que traerme cien cadáveres humanos para mañana..." Y sin decir más, tomó al pequeño Gohan de la nuca, y emprendió vuelo haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del niño y a los alaridos de las personas bajo él.

* * *

"¡Maldición!"

Goku no aguanto más y comenzaba a golpear la arena, Milk se encontraba en el piso rodeada por todos, se había desmayado.

"Maestro Roshi, ¿qué pasará ahora?" Yamcha se encontraba preocupado al igual que Bulma y los demás.

"No lo sé Yamcha, ahora sólo nos queda rezar por el pequeño Gohan." Respondió el anciano.

"¡¿Qué diablos están diciendo, idiotas?! Hay que pelear, iré a buscar a Ten-shinhan y a Chaoz."

"¡Buena idea Lunch!, vé rapido y tráelos así entre todos podrán ganarle." Contestó animadamente la peliazul.

"¡No seas tan ingenua Bulma! Ese sujeto no era un tipo ordinario, su ki era muy alto, incluso si peleamos todos... dudo que podamos ganarle." Reflexión en voz alta Krillin.

"No seas pesimista Krillin, Bulma tiene razon si peleamos entre todos podríamos ganarle; esperenme un momento muchachos."

Goku se alejo volando en la nube voladora siendo observado por todos.

"¿Qué quizo decir con todos?" Krillin no tenía idea de lo que Goku pensaba.

"Muchachos mejor llevemos a Milk adentro para que descanse y esperemos que Goku encuentre alguna solución."

* * *

Vegeta miraba la escena de brazos cruzados, apenas largaba un bufido cada tanto mientras veía como Radditz enfrentaba a Goku y los demás, y justo en el momento que lo vio darle un puñetazo en el estómago a su eterno rival, no pudo contener su risa.

"Esto si que es divertido, ver como Kakarotto es derrotado por su hermano, que era mucho más incompetente que él mismo." Sostenía su estómago para contener el río de carcajadas que lo tentaron, mientras Aminessa lo miraba con un rostro de decepción.

"No creo que debas reirte tanto Vegeta, este es otro mundo, nunca sabes lo que pueda ocurrir." Le dijo acercándose a su hombro.

El príncipe volteó su cabeza para mirar al hada y frunció el entrecejo. _¡Qué mujer molesta es esta hada!, juro que cuando vuelva a mi mundo la destriparé._ Pensó mirando fijamente a la mujercita, esbozando una leve y cruel sonrisa en su antes serio semblante.

El hada se movió un poco para atrás con un poco de miedo ante la fuerte mirada del guerrero, y bajó la cabeza en decepción. "Deja de mirarme así Vegeta, me das miedo." Le dijo suavemente, mientras agarraba su falda con una de sus manos empujándola hacia abajo.

"Deberías... porque ni creas que saldrás viva cuando todo esto termine." Respondió escuetamente el orgulloso morocho.

* * *

Mientras Radditz seguía volando sobre el mar con el niño agarrado en su puño y llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho; Goku sobrevolaba hacia unas montañas en busca de quien había jurado matarlo cinco años atrás; Piccolo.

Antes de llegar a su destino, lo vio venir volando hacia él, notó que su ki no estaba tan poderoso como de costumbre, y que su forma de volar no era tan prolija como de costumbre. No pasaron muchos segundos más hasta que ambos se detuvieron frente al otro y se miraron entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Piccolo también había sido atacado por Radditz, y también lo estaba buscando para enfrentarlo.

"Parece que tendremos que luchar juntos..." Dijo con tono fúrico el Namek, apretando sus puños por la frustración.

"No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco Piccolo... este sujeto es más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado y..." intentó seguir pero Piccolo lo interrumpió.

"Ya lo sé, idiota. No sabes la paliza que me dio... pero me las pagará. Vamos... no hay tiempo que perder." Le dijo el guerrero al ahora descubierto Saiyajin, haciéndole señas que lo siguiera.

* * *

"¡¡Ten!! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!" Gritó una furiosa rubia Lunch, levantando su metralleta en dirección a las cascadas.

Chaoz abrió los ojos rápidamente y observó a Ten-shinhan descender en dirección de la rubia que estaba de pie en el terreno.

"¿Qué sucede Lunch?" Preguntó el guerrero de tres ojos observándola con algo de miedo.

"Es muy sencillo... yo no sé como haces para sacarme de aquí, pero recién estuve en la casa del viejo verde con todos los demás, y apareció un sujeto enorme y poderoso. Así que lo que tienes que hacer, es salvar a este mundo y ayudar a derrotarlo. Ni creas que te permitiré holgazanear mientras corremos peligro de muerte... así que mueve tu trasero y vé a ayudar." Dijo llena de ira la mujer, luego movió su cabeza en dirección al pequeño guerrero. "Y tu también, vamos, ¿qué diablos están esperando?"

La mujer se subió a la nave, y voló en dirección a donde había visto volar a Goku, y los otros dos guerreros la siguieron por los aires sin quejarse en lo más mínimo.

"Debe ser ese terrible ki que sentimos, ¿no crees Ten?" Preguntó el hombrecito blanco.

"No cabe ninguna duda, Chaos. Tendremos que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas." Respondió el fornido hombre.

* * *

"Siento un ki muy fuerte por allá. Piccolo sigamos."

"¡Espera Goku! Hay otros kis que vienen detrás." Dijo el Namek medio sorprendido.

"¡Son los muchachos!" Respondió alegremente el guerrero morocho.

"Goku hemos venido a ayudarte. ¿Pero qué está haciendo Piccolo aquí?"

"No me digas que peleará con nosotros Goku, porque no lo creo." Yamcha miraba desconfiado a Piccolo.

"Ya sé, quizas quiere comerse a Gohan y después a nosotros." Dijo Krillin dando un temeroso paso hacia atrás.

"Krillin no digas estupideces."

"Él también peleará muchachos, por favor no se alarmen."

"¿Quieren callarse llorones? ¡El enemigo ya nos descrubrió!"

* * *

"Kakarotto asi que no cumpliste con nuestro trato, ¡me has decepcionado! ¡traicionaste a nuestra raza!"

"Yo no prometí nada, ¡devuélveme a mi hijo, maldito!" Gritó lleno de furia el Saiyajin criado en la Tierra.

"Además viniste acompañado de una tropa de humanos... ¡y un namekiano! ¡Y así creen poder vencerme!" Dijo Radditz en tono de burla.

"Mejor cállate y danos a Gohan de una vez." Krillin gritó hacia Radditz.

"Para eso tendrán que vencerme." Y comenzó la pelea, Radditz se abalanzó contra Krillin.

* * *

Mientras en kame-house...

"¡¿Dónde esta Goku?!" Milk gritó con todas sus fuerzas al despertar.

"Milk por favor cálmate, él fue a buscar a Gohan, ya verás que todo se resolverá."

"Mi pobre Gohan es tan pequeño y tiene que ser secuetrado, ¡le dije a Goku que no vinieramos a este lugar y nos quederamos en casa!"

"Esperemos que todo resulte bien y los muchachos vuelvan pronto." Bulma miró al cielo esperando que sus amigos volvieran lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Lunch miraba con emoción el espectáculo que era presenciado ante sus ojos, la gran batalla entre Radditz y todos los demás. Todos estaban exhaustos a excepción del enorme guerrero Saiyajin, que apenas estaba cansado; no estaban a su nivel, incluso todos juntos.

Chaoz flotaba debilmente a unos metros de donde estaba ocurriendo todo, y Ten lo miró con algo de desesperación.

"¡Vamos Ten! ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?" Gritó la rubia, en su extraña manera de alentarlo.

Ten-shinhan se notó más desesperado que de costumbre y volteó la vista de nuevo a la batalla... tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?

Krillin lanzó un Kien-zan que apenás rozó el brazo de Radditz y cayó de rodillas al suelo preso del agotamiento, y cuando Radditz estuvo a punto de arrojarse contra el hombrecito calvo, una luz lo ensegueció por completo.

"¡Ki ho hou!" Gritó el musculoso hombre de tres ojos mientras arrojaba un poderoso haz de luz desde sus manos, que ahora estaban posicionadas en forma de triángulo.

Radditz gritó por el fuerte ardor que sintió en sus ojos, y Piccolo y Goku no dudaron en avalanzarse contra él.

Goku llegó hasta su hermano, quedando cara a cara, mientras Radditz se tapaba los ojos con fiereza sin poderlos abrir en lo más mínimo. Y le lanzó un Kame-hame-ha directo al rostro.

Radditz salió disparado por varios metros, pero antes de chocarse contra una gran montaña, Piccolo le lanzó un Makan-kosan-po directo al pecho, haciéndolo inclinarse levemente. Y cuando se chocó contra la gran roca, cayó inmóvil totalmente inconsciente.

La sangre corría por su cuello, y apenas respiraba. Tenía una enorme herida justo un poco más arriba de su nuca, y ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo.

"Lo logramos..." Dijo sombríamente Goku.

"No. Todavía vive." Replicó Piccolo sosteniendo su brazo, soportando el inmenso dolor de la anterior lucha. "Hay que acabar con él ahora mismo."

En ese momento, cuando Goku y Piccolo alzaron sus manos para acabar con el nuevo enemigo... Gohan comenzó a llorar nuevamente preso del temor.

Goku se detuvo y gritó para que Piccolo hiciese lo mismo.

"No, Piccolo. No lo hagas." Le ordenó, prácticamente.

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir?" Gruñó a punto de estallar el Namekiano.

"Será un asesino... pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y me niego a permitir que mi hijo vea la muerte de alguien." Dijo con entereza el guerrero.

"¡Eso es lo más estúpido que te escuché decir en mi vida Goku!" Gritó Lunch acercándose hacia donde estaban los guerreros.

"La cacatúa tiene razón... si no lo matás tú, lo mato yo." Dijo el ex Rey Demonio alzando su mano de nuevo.

"No. No lo harás." Le dijo Goku poniéndose delante de él. "Me lo llevaré de aquí." Y sin más lo cargó sobre su hombro y voló con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia quien sabe donde, llevándose a un llorón Gohan bajo su otro brazo.

Todos los guerreros lo miraron perplejo. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Por qué Goku se comportaba tan estúpidamente?

_Esa es la estupidez que lo termina matando siempre a este idiota._ Pensó Vegeta mientras presenciaba la escena en silenciosa calma, sabiendo que su enemigo llevaba a Radditz en dirección a la isla del anciano.

* * *

**Nota de Mutty:** los respectivos agradecimientos a todos los reviews y gente que nos lee:) A apolonia que es mi apoyo y co autora

**Nota de Apolonia:** Como ya dijo la señorita Mutty... nuestros agradecimientos por los bellos reviews y la gran aceptación de la historia... y las ENORMES disculpas por la horrorosa tardanza... gracias por entendernos y soportarnos . Y gracias a Mutty mi co autora (que lindo suena eso!) y mi gran amiga :). Un saludo enorme para todos nuestros lectores .


End file.
